Talk:Troll Patrolling/@comment-5010741-20120612202039
Flanze clutched at his chest. His eyes suddenly went very wide, and he made a sort of gasping sound. Lunar turned around. "Flanze." "I'm... fine," he breathed. Whatever it was, it had passed. Flanze sat down on a crate, trying not to look to frightened. But Lunar and Tamara saw right through this. They both raced to his side. "Flanze," Lunar said. "Tell me. Now. Tell me what's going on." Tamara grabbed his hand. "When you're feeling better, of course... Let's give him a minute..." Lunar glared. Kind of. "I'm fine," he finally breathed. "I just had this pain where... The vines start." He pointed to his chest, just below his heart. "I'm okay..." But he wasn't. His face was as pale as a sheet of paper. "Flanze..." she said. "You have to tell us when this happens to you. We'll find you help." Lunar narrowed her eyes. Sort of. "We?" she spat. "We? Did you just saw we?! What are you, his guardian?" Tamara looked taken aback. "Lunar... I... I'm not..." But Lunar wasn't finished. "Pathetic little human girl, I was the one who saved him from all of this! Flanze and I were supposed to look out for each other. Don't intrude, if you know what's good for you." She scowled in hatred. Tamara was shaking. "But... Lunar, I --" "B-but Lunar... B-but Lunar..." Lunar mimicked. "Shut up. You're pathetic." Flanze stood up just then. "Lunar!" he yelled. "What has gotten into you! I can still be your best friend! I'm allowed to make more friends, you know!" Lunar looked as though she were about to yell, but faltered. Her hair dangled limply in front of her face as she looked at the ground, then at the sky. "Friends, huh? I've seen what passes between you. Friends. Yeah, real friendly, you two." She stalked away. Tamara felt horrible. She was tearing apart their friendship that'd sustained them through those horrible years as stowaways and being tortured. She was killing it. All because of her selfish intentions. All because of her selfish intentions, she'd ripped her family apart. Tamara stood up. "Flanze, I--" "Don't." he grabbed her arm. "Don't say what I know you're going to say. It's Lunar's problem, and not ours." Lunar was angry. So angry. He'd been the only one in Yew who'd accepted her for what she was: a killing monster who's race was extinct for a reason. She was lethal. She pushed him away. And yet he still insisted on friendship. This unlikely pair, who'd survived so much... ...would be broken apart by some stupid human girl with too many issues on her plate. Why did she need Flanze? She already had Jayden. And all of these other people. Well, not exactly people, but... Flanze had been her best friend. He'd accepted her, monster eyes and all. Because she was a monster. He'd helped her through hard times, she'd helped him. She didn't want to let that go. She wanted their friendship back. Before all of this had happened.